Academia Vocaloid
by AyanoGray-sama
Summary: Crypton es una prestigiosa academia para futuros talentos, esta academia a visto crecer a muchas grandes estrellas; y ahora, presenciara como se forma uno de los grupos mas famosos de todo el siglo, Vocaloid. Acompaña a Miku, Len, Rin y demás por su aventura. Conflictos, drama, nuevos amigos, rivalidades, antiguos amores, y más los esperan. Parejas no definidas ustedes deciden ;)
1. Primer Día

**_Primer Día._**

9:30, _academia Crypton._

Tac, tac, tac...

El mismo ruido una y otra vez, ¿Como demonios había llegado allí?, ¡Ah! Si, por la oportunidad e su vida, ¿Pero de verdad esto era como en sus sueños?... No, ni siquiera se acercaba; ella esperaba grandes puertas abriéndose de par en par mientras ella las atravesaba, ojos mirándola con euforia, admiración, deseo y, porque no, envidia; esperaba toda la atención en ella, en cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacia, cada pequeño detalle que la conformaba, esperaba que la gente le preguntase su nombre y desesperadamente tratasen de llamar su atención, después de todo, ella era Hatsune Miku, la hija de una de las familias mas famosas y ricas de todo el país, la chica cuyo nombre paso de ser no solo nombrado por toda su antigua escuela sino por casi toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, la chica que desde pequeña había llamado la atención por no solo su belleza, sino que también por su voz, la misma voz por la que en ese momento se encontraba en ese lugar.

Si, definitivamente jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación, pasar tan desapercibida como no deseada, aquellas personas no se paraban a mirarla descaradamente ni a sacarle fotos sin su consentimiento, solo la ignoraban, lo máximo que le habían mostrado era unas cuantas miradas a escondidas; y definitivamente, la chica detrás suyo, no se paraba a siquiera pensar amablemente que el maldito sonido que marcaba con sus dedos la estaba sacando de quicio.

 _Tac, tac, tac..._

El ruido se volvió mas rápido, mas impaciente, ¿Es que acaso esa chica no podía controlarse y calmar su angustia? O, por lo menos ¿No hacer que todos nos enterásemos de ello?

Tac, tac, tac...

Respira, no estalles. Una y otra vez repetí eso en mi mente, apretando los nudillos, y sintiendo como la chica seguía golpeando insistentemente sus dedos contra el respaldo de mi asiento.

Tac, tac, tac...

Piensa en otra cosa. Mire a todos lados, intentando encontrar algo en lo que poner mi atención. Un niño estaba pegando una goma de mascar en el pelo a la chica delante suyo, esta, no se percataba de la situación, solo miraba empedernida su celular. Mirando a otro lado me encontré con una llamativa chica rubia, que llevaba un caro vestido de encaje; un pensamiento paso por su mente en ese momento, _demasiado incomodo y llamativo_ , y tal vez eso era lo que la chica quería, llamar la atención. Aunque no la culpaba, si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar tan desapercibida, me habría puesto si era necesario un mismísimo vestido de novia con tarde llamar un poco la atención.

No era por que le gustase ser el centro de atención, si no porque ya estaba acostumbrada a serlo, y era algo que no tenía intenciones de cambiar.

Tac, tac, tac...

Ignorando el incomodo sonido, bajo su vista a su atuendo, era un bonito vestido azul de tirantes, cuya falda se desplegaba desde la cintura, el final de la falda era en un borde negro, y en su cintura, había una cinta negra también, esta venia con un adorno floral, pero se lo había quitado en la mañana, considerándolo demasiado llamativo, y ahora, se estaba arrepintiendo, no tenía escote, después de todo, a pesar de no ser totalmente plana, no tenía pechos lo suficientemente prominentes de los cuales presumir, o eso a su parecer; por ultimo unas medias blancas que llegaban mas arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello estaba agarrado en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Por alguna razón, pequeñas imágenes de ella llevando este atuendo en su anterior escuela llegaron a su mente, podía sentir las miradas de la gente en la espalda, malos murmullos, silbidos, sonrojos; alejo esos pensamientos lo mas rápido que pudo, por alguna razón, sintió una pequeña decepción.

Miro nuevamente a sus alrededores, intentando encontrar algo o alguien que dispersase esos pensamientos... Y disipara las ganas de mostrarle, de manera no muy amable, su incomodidad a la chica de atrás.

Tac, tac, tac...

Un poco mas y mi cabeza iba a estallar. Mire mi celular, si mis cálculos eran ciertos, que obviamente lo eran, ya llevábamos casi dos horas en lo que los profesores habían llamado una "pequeña introducción" a las normas, reglas y básicamente lo que que seria la academia, al principio puse atención, pensando que serian lo mas generales posibles y solo hablarían de las cosas realmente importantes, pero luego de un rato, no me costo mucho inducir que no seria así. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera estábamos en un gran salón o el gimnasio, sino que estábamos al aire libre, en un patio en medio de las instalaciones que, a mi parecer, eran la cosa mas fea que había pisado.

Mire a todos lados, nuevamente pose mi mirada a la chica con el chicle en el cabello, sentí un poco de lastima, esa chica tendría posiblemente que cortar su cabello y el cabello que tenía era realmente bonito, de un color verde que destellaba, por suerte la goma no estaba en plena raíz, así que solo tendría que cortárselo un poco, tal vez... Tal vez debí haberle dicho algo... Tal vez...

En ese momento algo me llamo la atención, de entre todas las cabezas pude reconocer el cabello de cierta chica rubia.

Rin, definitivamente ese era el cabello de Kagamine Rin.

Mire fijamente a mi amiga, el verle su rostro me calmo, aunque apenas podía reconocer sus facciones debido a lo lejos que se encontraba.

Estaba frotándose los ojos mientras de una manera muy cómica bostezaba, eso me hizo sonreír, me arrepentía de no haber llegado antes y haber tomado asiento junto a ella, así no estaría tan aburrida y no tendría que soportar a la chica de atrás mío.

Seguí mirando a Rin, hasta que alguien a su lado llamo mi atención, un rubio que se encontraba con su cabeza a punto de caer, posiblemente se había dormido, no me costo mucho saber quien era, pues era casi obvio. El chico al lado de Rin no era nada mas y nada menos que Len Kagamine, el idiota hermano de Rin.

 _Len_

Un suspiro salió de mis labios al pensar en el. Me percate de mi error lo suficientemente rápido para poder recapacitar.

¿Que estoy pensando? Puse mis manos en mis mejillas y sentí que estas estaba calientes, pero antes de poder abofetearme mentalmente sentí que los fastidiosos golpecitos en el espaldar de mi silla pasaban a mas.

 _¿No le basta con los dedos y ahora usa los pies?_

El sonido volvió a empezar, pero ahora se acompañaba con los pies. Me senté firme y lo mas disimulado que pude, corrí la silla, por suerte no hubo ningún sonido, pero por la brusquedad de mis actos sentí como mi silla se levantaba un poco dejando atrapado el pie de la chica, además de haber golpeado sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que estos sonaran.

La chica soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado, lo cual marco una sonrisa en mi boca. Rápidamente ella saco su pie de debajo de la silla, y pide sentir su mirada furiosa en mi espalda.

No me sentí mal, después de todo, se lo merecía, ¿Acaso no se le pasaba por la mente con quien se estaba metiendo?. Trato de llamar mi atención, probablemente para reclamar algo, pero la ignore con una sonrisa.

Atrás mío, mi pequeña "amiga" se removió en su asiento, casi podía palpar su frustración al no poder llamar mi atención, esto ensancho mi sonrisa. Poco a poco escuche como se empezaba a levantar, ¿Que quería hacer?, me preocupe un poco de que armase todo un alboroto ¿Solo por un pequeño "empujóncito"? Vaya mártir resulto ser.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, todos los estudiantes se levantaron, rápidamente los imite, hicieron una venia y empezaron a dispersarse en el gran patio, busque con la mirada a Rin, cuando encontré mi objetivo me pude dar cuenta de que la también me buscaba, corrí a donde ella estaba.

Cuando llegue al lado de Rin esta me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Miku-chan!.– exclamo poniendo su mejilla contra la mía, como una niña pequeña.

— ¡Hola Rinny!. ¿Como haz estado?.

— Bastante aburrida, las vacaciones no fueron lo mismo sin ti.

— Lo siento, pero mis padres no podían aplazar la reunión, ya sabes como son esas cosas. — respondí sonriendo. Al lado de Rin, se encontraba Len. Me dirigí a saludarle.

— Oh. El pequeño Len se encontraba aquí. — Puse una mano en su cabeza. El gruño he intento apartarse.

Estaba apunto de tomar sus mejillas para molestarle aun mas, cuando una chica nos interrumpió.

— ¡Len-chan! — grito una chica de pelo castaño, venia vestida de rojo, y con un escote bastante pronunciado. — Nesesitamos tu ayuda para orientar a los chicos nuevos.

— Bien, ¿Quienes mas van a dirigirlos? — pregunto Len con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— Creo que Kaito es el único — respondió la chica, luego dirigió su mirada a Rin — ¡Ah! Ella debe ser tu hermana, ¿Lín?

— Rin — corrigió la rubia extendiendo su mano — Kagamine Rin. Y esta es mi amiga Miku.

— Mi... Ku — cuando sus ojos me miraron parecían algo sorprendidos, pero luego reflejaron un extraño brillo, como si me conociera, ¡Por fin alguien se daba cuenta de quien era yo! — ¡Tu! ¡Eres la chica que estaba enfrente mío!

— Si, yo... Espera ¿Tu eras la chica que no dejaba de molestar con sus dedos?

— ¡¿ A quien estas llamando molesta, eh?! Lo dice alguien que para ser pequeña es demasiado pesada — dijo señalando su pie.

— ¿Disculpa?.

— Bien, creo que ya es momento de irnos, Meiko... — Len tomo del brazo a la chica y se alejó. A mitad de camino se detuvo y nos miro—¿Necesitan que les mostremos la escuela con los demás novatos?

"Tu también eres un novato" balbuceo Rin por lo bajo, con una gota en su frente, mientras Meiko y yo gritábamos al tiempo.

— ¡NUNCA! — nos miramos la una a la otra molestas. — ¿Porque repites lo que digo? — pregunto Meiko, con una mano en su cadera — TU eres la que esta repitiendo — le dije tratando de poner una sonrisa, una sonrisa que estaba segura se veía como una mueca.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir " conversando" Len la tomo nuevamente de su brazo y la jalo lejos.

* * *

10:15, lugar desconocido.

Luego de un rato caminando, Miku se tiro al suelo, haciendo in puchero como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto Rin.

— Creo que debimos haber aceptado la ayuda de Len — respondió Miku por lo bajo.

— ¿Por que? — Miku la miro como si fuera algo obvio

— ¡Estamos perdidas! ¡No hemos encontrado los dormitorios y seguramente ya todos este allí!

—¿Que estamos perdidas...? — la rubia estallo en risas, su amiga sola la miraba incrédula — Lo siento, pensé que querrías dar un paseo por el campus, por eso te traje aquí — Rin soltó otra pequeña risa — si querías ir a los dormitorios debías haberlo dicho.

— Rin, ¿Tu conoces este lugar?

Miku recordó lo que le había dicho Meiko a Len.

 _Necesitamos tu ayuda para orientar a los chicos nuevos_

 _—_ Claro, conozco este lugar me memoria — dijo Rin dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza con su dedo.—¿Recuerdas que Rinto estudia aqui también? Hace unos días nos hizo memorizar cada rincón de este lugar. Ya que según el, es mejor estar preparado.

— ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? — pregunto Miku con lagrimitas en los ojos — ¿Me puedes llevar a los dormitorios?

— Claro.

Rin tomo de la mano a Miku.

* * *

10:18, edificios gemelos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos llegaron a los dormitorios, unos edificios no muy altos, pero si anchos, también se les llamaba edificios gemelos ya que tanto la parte derecha como la izquierda eran _perfectamente iguales,_ aunque Rin decía que era un nombre un tanto ridículo; luego de mirar el edificio, para la sorpresa de Miku, en su anterior "caminata" con Rin habían pasado mas de una vez por enfrente de el.

— Créeme Rin, si no fueras mi amiga, te estaría ahorcando. — Entro con desgane al lugar, aun habían unos cuantos estudiantes recogiendo sus maletas y mirando su numero de habitación. Se dirigió a la pizarra y empezó a buscar su nombre en la lista.

— ¿Que habitación es la tuya? — pregunto Rin a su lado.

— Es la... 214 — respondió y se aparto para que su amiga pudiese buscar su nombre. Cuando esta lo encontró, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle el numero, después de todo ya lo sabia, al igual que el suyo, la habitación de Rin era la 214; recordaba la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su padre para que este sobornase al director de la academia y las ubicaran en una misma habitación.

— ¡Es la 214! ¡Igual que la tuya! — Rin dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

—¡Si! — Miku fingió sorpresa.

— Miku... ¿Acaso tu...?

Antes de que pudiera continuar Miku la interrumpió.

— Deberíamos ir a por nuestras maletas — Miku esquivo la pregunta, consciente de que su amiga le reclamaría por acabar la, como llamaba Rin, magia de la casualidad; pero para Miku, esto solo era una tortura, no se podía permitir siquiera la posibilidad de quedar lejos de su amiga.

Tomo su maleta, esta se encontraba lejos del resto, la había ubicado así para que no quedase atrapada entre otras maletas, ya que a pesar de ser una maleta grande, tal vez demasiado grande, y resistente podría romperse algo en su interior si se le aplicaba mucho peso.

— ¡Espera! — la detuvo Rin, quien ya tenía su maleta a su lado. — déjame recompensarte lo de la habitación — definitivamente, Rin no perdía de vista nada.

— Rin no es necesario...

— ¡Shh! — la interrumpió Rin, luego miro de lado a lado y empezó su teatro. — ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi maleta es mas pesada de lo que pensaba! ¿Como se supone que la lleve a mi habitación? ¡Hace un mes que no me alimento y estoy DEMASIADO débil para hacer tal esfuerzo! ¿Acaso no hay algún caballero que me ayude? — Rin movía sus caderas y hacia poses de damisela en apuros, incluso saco un pañuelo, quien sabe de donde, y lo uso para secarse las lagrimas que no tenía. Miku solo miraba con una gota en su frente y apartándose un poco, orando por que las personas se olvidaran de ella y no la relacionaran con Rin.

— ¡Oh, bella damisela! ¡Nosotros os ayudaremos! — un peli azul llego a la escena, acompañado por cierto "samurai" que miraba divertido; Miku no podía creer que Rin consiguiera a alguien para que llevase sus maletas con tan penosa actuación. El recién llegado se arrodillo ante Rin y tomo una de sus manos.

— K-Kaito — Rin lo miro por un momento, luego, moviéndose al lado de Miku le dijo — Lo siento Miku, tendremos que llevar nosotras mismas las maletas.

— ¡No, no , no! — dijo Kaito parándose de una salto. — No puedo permitir que una dama desnutrida lleve una gran maleta como esa por su cuenta — se acerco asta donde Rin se encontraba y tomo la maleta de esta. Rin intento quitársela de las manos, pero este no la soltó.

— ¡Bien! ¡Llévala!, después de todo eres mi sirviente — dijo Rin al final, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante. Kaito la miro durante un minuto, y luego embozo una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Pero mírate! Si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. ¡Es una desgracia que una bella chica como tu haya tenido que pasar por la suerte tan terrible de no comer por un mes! — se acerco rápidamente a Rin — ¡No puedo permitir que malgastes tu preciada energía subiendo esas odiosas escaleras! — luego de terminar esto, tomo a Rin por la cintura y la cargo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Kaito! ¿Que demonios haces? — Rin pataleo como una niña pequeña.

— ¡Tranquila bella damisela! ¡La llevare sana y salva a su habitación!

Mientras tanto, Miku miraba la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer, después de todo, no tenía ni idea quien era ese tipo, pero por la forma en la que Rin y el se trataban, podría decir que se conocían hace tiempo. Alguien toco su hombro.

— H-Hola, me llamo Kamui G-Gakupo, vengo con Kaito — dijo el peli morado señalando al chico con Rin — ¿Tu eres amiga de Rin?

— Eh si, me llamo Hatsune Miku — Miku dirigió su mirada al rostro del chico, pero este rápidamente lo aparto, y a ella le pareció ver que el estaba sonrojado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Gakupo señalo la maleta junto a ella.

— Ah... Etto... Si, por favor. —Miku no supo que responder por un momento, pero al final decidió que si Rin había echo todo ese alboroto, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Gakupo se acerco y tomo la maleta, luego sin mirar a Miku pregunto.

— ¿Cual es su numero de habitación?

— 214 — respondió Miku rápidamente y para su sorpresa, Gakupo frunció el ceño.

— Kaito — llamo a su amigo. Pero cuando Miku y el posaron su vista en el susodicho, una gota cayo por la frente de ambos. Kaito estaba dando vueltas, aun con Rin en sus hombros, y esta se encontraba pataleando y gritando que la soltara. — ¡Kaito! — llamo mas fuerte.

—¿Eh? — Kaito se paro y volvió su vista hacia Gakupo — ¿Que sucede Gakupo? ¿Ya sabes cual es su habitación?

— Es la continua a Meiko — respondió Gakupo.

— La continua a Meiko... — repitió Miku casi como un robot, al instante, entendió el significado de esas palabras — Un segundo... ¡¿ La siguiente a Meiko?!

* * *

 **Bien, creo que este capitulo ya esta listo para subirse. De verdad, espero que les guste. Pase días y días editando y cambiando cosas, y espero que sea de su agrado / Por favor, cualquier error háganme saber.**

 **Todavía no hay parejas definidas, estas las iré escogiendo a medida de que pase el tiempo y las que sean mas votadas en los comentarios.**

 **No se si tenga que aclarar esto considerando que los Vocaloid son un programa de voces o sintetizador)? Pero al igual lo diré.**

 **Los Vocaloids no me pertenecen (Pero en el futuro Len lo hará 7w7r) lo único que me pertenece es la historia, y pido que por favor no la copien o pasen a otros foros.**

 **De verdad espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo posiblemente lo suba mañana o el lunes.  
**

 **^^ Bye Bye!**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama**


	2. Un comienzo, ¿Agitado?

**_Un comienzo...¿Agitado?_**

10:22, Edificios gemelos.

Cada uno caminaba a un paso lento, excepto Rin, quien hacia movimientos exagerados al caminar; después de un momento, Kaito la volvió a alzar sobre su hombro, algo exasperado por la chica, y como era de esperarse, recibió las reclamaciones de esta.

— Entonces... ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? — pregunto Kaito a Miku, ignorando a la rubia en su hombro.

— Eh, si, casi desde que nacimos — respondió Miku.

— Jum... Es extraño que Rin no nos haya hablado de ti.

— ¡¿Por que debería hablarte de mis amigos?! — grito la rubia — Además, si te he hablado de ella, M-I-K-U.— dijo su nombre lentamente, y de repente, los ojos de Kaito se iluminaron.

—¡Ah! Así que tu eres Miku, la chica de baja estatura y pelo extraño— Miku volvió su vista a la chica en el hombro de Kaito, _¿Así que así es como Rin me describe?_ , Rin solo la miro nerviosa — Lo siento, no suelo recordar a muchos de los amigos de Rin.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me haces hablarte de ellos? — Rin le jalo en cabello a Kaito y este la bajo de su hombro.

— ¿Ustedes también se conocen de hace mucho? ¿No? — pregunto rápidamente Miku.

— Oh, perdón por no explicarte antes — dijo Rin con una sonrisa — ellos son los amigos de mi hermano, casi de infancia como nosotras. Por ello he tenido que estar con estos idiotas casi toda mi vida.— Gakupo llamo la atención de Rin aclarándose la garganta. Pero sin mirarla — eh, perdón, con Gakupo y... Este idiota.

— ¡Hey! —reclamo Kaito, pero Gakupo le puso una mano en la boca para silenciarlo.

— Es aquí — dijo el chico de pelo morado. Todos dirigieron su mirada al pasillo, era largo, y sus paredes estaba pintadas solo de blanco, en la parte izquierda habían ventanas, que iluminaban todo el lugar, y alguna que otra planta, y en la derecha se encontraban las puestas a cada habitacion, en el lado derecho de cada puerta había un pequeño letrero que decía el numero de la habitación y en donde se supone iba la cerradura había una pequeña maquina para insertar tarjetas.

—¿Por que todos se paran? — Rin los miro con una ceja levantada.

— ¡Shh! — la callo Kaito — Si hablas demasiado alto Meiko te escuchara.

— ¿Ustedes conocen a Meiko? — pregunto Miku.

— Si, es una de las que dirige a los estudiantes nuevos junto con Len y yo — susurro Kaito.

Sin mas preguntas, todos fueron atreves del pasillo, buscando en numero de la habitación, que resulto ser la ultima del pasillo. Rin saco una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y la inserto en la maquina de la cerradura. Una pequeña luz verde se encendió. Miku la miro con una ceja levantada, y sin tener que formular alguna pregunta Rin le respondió.

— La tarjeta la entregaban con anticipación, en la entrada cuando te registraste.

— Oh. ¿Te refieres a esta? — Miku saco una tarjeta y le mostró el respaldo de esta a Rin.

— ¡Esa es! Con ella puedes abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación. Cuídala, Len dice que es muy importante.

— Por cierto, Miku. ¿Por que no muestras la otra cara de tu tarjeta? — Pregunto Kaito, e intento mirar la otra parte de la tarjeta pero Miku la guardo entes de que pudiera ver algo. — ¿No quieres que veamos tu foto? — pregunto Kaito. En cada tarjeta estaba la foto de la persona a la que pertenecía.

— Cállate.

Rin abrió la puerta y todos ingresaron,la habitación era bastante grande, en ella había dos futon, ambos se encontraban en la mitad de la habitación, cada uno a cada lado de la ventana que se encontraba en la pared de atrás, en la habitación también había una pequeña mesa con un televisor y un escritorio, aparte de un espejo de cuerpo entero. En la pared izquierda habían tres puertas, una de ellas estaba casi al final de la habitación, mas alejada que las otras dos, que se encontraban casi al principio de la habitación.

Rin y Miku se dirigieron a ver que había dentro de las puertas, mientras Kaito y Gakupo dejaron las maletas de las chicas a un lado de las camas.

— ¿Que es esto? — dijo Rin mientras entraba a la primera puerta, y para la sorpresa de Miku y ella era un pequeño cuarto, con repisas para poner ropa, tenía un espejo en la ultima pared. Se dirigieron a la siguiente puerta, y esta era un cuarto un poco mas grande que el anterior, donde de encontraba el retrete y el lavamanos. Ya, dirigiéndose la puerta mas lejana Kaito y Gakupo las siguieron, este cuarto era mucho mas grande que los otros dos y como Rin y Miku había supuesto, era un _ofuro*;_ en el habían dos taburetes con su respectivas duchas en frente. Bastante separado de las duchas se encontraba una gran bañera.

—¡Wow! Es enorme — exclamo Miku.

— No puedo esperar al baño — dijo Rin con saliva cayendo de su boca.

— Hm, creo que ya han visto todo por aquí — dijo Kaito — Gakupo y yo nos vamos, Len ha de estar esperándonos.

— Bien — Rin los empezó a empujar a la salida — Es una lastima pero ordenes, son ordenes.

— G-Gracias por lo de las maletas — dijo Miku cuando ellos ya habían llegado a la puerta de entrada.

— Ni lo menciones — respondió Kaito con una sonrisa — ¡Deberías ser tan agradecida como Miku-chan! — grito Kaito a Rin.

— ¡Cállate! — Rin inflo sus mejillas.

— Adiós — se limito a decir Gakupo, y después de agachar su cabeza empezó a caminar.

— ¡Eh! Gakupo, ¡Espérame! — grito Kaito mientras alcanzaba a su amigo. En esto un grito se escucho de la habitación al lado de la de Rin y Miku.

— ¡¿Kaito?! — Miku no tardo en reconocer la voz.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamo Kaito, y tomando rápidamente el brazo de Gakupo salió corriendo.

— ¡Kaito, suéltame! — exclamo Gakupo

—¡Kaito! — la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió estrepitosamente y Meiko salió de ella corriendo, chocando con la pared del pasillo y luego dirigiéndose a toda velocidad por donde el peli azul había desaparecido. — ¡Espera!

Rin y Miku miraron la escena con una gota en la frente, y luego de una rato, Miku simplemente exclamo "no lo culpo de que huyera" se encogió de hombros y entro de vuelta a la habitación.

— ¿A ti de verdad no te agrada Meiko? — pregunto Rin, tirándose encima de un futon.

— ¿A ti si?

— Bueno, no me desagrada. Además estoy segura de que cuando la conozcas mejor vas a cambiar de opinión — Dijo Rin, Miku solo volteo la cara y frunció el ceño, provocando que Rin soltara una pequeña risa.

* * *

Día siguiente, 7:34, Edificios gemelos (Habitación de Miku y Rin)

— ¡RIN! — una voz perturbo el perfecto silencio de la habitación.

— ¿Huh? ¿Quien? — Rin levanto un poco la cabeza, un pequeño hilo de saliva salía por su labio. — ¿Lenny?

— ¡Mira este desastre! — reprendió su hermano mirando a su hermana, que se encontraba desparramada en el futon, y con su cabello hecho un caos. A su lado, Miku no estaba mejor.

— Hagan silencio... — balbuceo Miku, alzando su mano pero al final dejándola caer. Rin se acomodo para volver a dormir.

— ¿Que crees que haces? — pregunto Len molesto, rápidamente fue por agua al baño, y con sus manos mojadas salpico la cara de Rin.

— ¡Len! — exclamo ella, levantándose de golpe.

—¡¿Acaso sabes que hora es?! — pregunto/grito Len. Al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana encendió su celular y lo puso en la cara de Rin.— 7:34 ¡Las clases comienzan en seis minutos!

— Imposible, anoche yo misma coloque una alarma — interrumpió Miku, y aun adormecida se levanto un poco para tomar su celular y mostrarle su alarma a Len — ¿Ves? — Dijo dejándoselo caer en la almohada y entregándole el celular al chico rubio.

— Miku... — llamo este, Miku apenas levanto la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. — La alarma esta apagada. — después de una rato de silencio, Miku se levanto de golpe.

— ¡Ups! — dijo con una risita.

— ¡Nada de "Ups"! — grito Len, y tomando de la manos a ambas chicas las puso en pie y las empujo a la ducha, seguido, cerro la puerta bruscamente. —¡Tienen menos de 5 minutos para bañarse!

— Pero Lenny yo quiero relajarme un rato en la bañera — se quejo Rin con lagrimitas en los ojos, dando pequeños golpes en la puerta.

— NI LO PIENSES — respondió Len.

Ambas chicas se ducharon lo mas rápido que pudieron, ninguna sintió alguna incomodidad de estar con la otra, después de todo, ya se habían bañado juntas antes.

— ¡Rin! — llamo Miku mientras se secaba.

— ¿Que sucede?

— No lo había pensado pero, ¿Como se supone que salgamos a por ropa mientras Len este en la habitación? — ambas se quedaron mirando quietas durante un segundo, luego, volvieron a secarse bruscamente.

— Antes de salir le diré que cierre los ojos — dijo Rin, Miku no parecía muy convencida pero no protesto. — Eh, ¡Lenny! Miku y yo vamos a salir... ¿Podrías taparte los ojos? — después de un rato sin obtener respuesta alguna se envolvió en la toalla y empezó a abrir la puerta. — ¿Lenny? — al mirar a la habitación lo que vio la dejo totalmente plasmada.

— ¿Rin, pasa algo? — pregunto Miku algo preocupada, pero Rin no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Miku se acerco para tocar el hombro de su amiga. — ¿Rin?

— ¡ESE IDIOTA! — grito Rin, y dejo caer su toalla al piso.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto Miku, ya un poco exasperada por no recibir respuesta alguna.

— ¡Se fue! ¡No esta en la habitación! ¡Se fue sin nosotras!.

— ¿Que hora es? — pregunto pasando por el lado de Rin y entrando despreocupadamente a la habitación.

— Las... 7:56 — ambas se quedaron mirando el reloj durante un rato, procesando lo que veían.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — gritaron mientras corrían a por su ropa.

* * *

7:38, salones de la academia.

Cierto rubio corría precipitadamente a su respectivo salón, luego de quedarse unos segundo en el cuarto de su hermana, había comprendido que no saldrían a tiempo. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigos en la puerta, Gakupo y Kaito.

— ¡Hey, Len! — saludo Kaito, alzando su mano y agitándola de lado a lado.

— Kaito — saludo Len, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas e intentando recobrar el aliento. — Gakupo.

— Buenos Días.

— ¡Eh, Gakupo deja las formalidades! — dijo Kaito, tocando con su dedo la mejilla de Gakupo. Luego se volvió a Len. — ¿Donde esta Rinny? Creí que habías ido a ver como estaba.

— ¡Ni siquiera se había despertado! — exclamo Len. — Y Miku tampoco ayuda mucho.

— Bueno, no las culpo, ¡El horario es demasiado temprano! — dijo Kaito bostezando, Gakupo levanto una ceja y Len lo miro con fastidio. — Aunque... No me importaría levantarme a esta hora con tal de ver estas bellezas — susurro, mirando las chicas que entraban.

— ¿QUE DIJISTE? — una voz femenina interrumpío detrás.

— ¡Meiko-chan, que sorpresa! — Kaito empezó a sudar repentinamente.

— Meiko, ¿Que haces aqui? — pregunto Len, mirando con sorpresa a la chica. Meiko camino entre Gakupo y Kaito y se situó junto a Len.

— Resulto que tengo clase con ustedes — respondió esta. — ¿Tu hermana no se encuentra en esta misma clase?

— Todavía se encuentra en la habitación.

— Bueno, me han dicho que nuestro profesor es realmente comprensivo, seguramente no la regañara — dijo Meiko tratando de reconfortar a Len.

— ¿Sabes quien es nuestro profesor? — pregunto Kaito asombrado, todos dirigieron su mirada a Meiko.

— N-No — respondió Meiko entre dientes, después de un incomodo silencio. El aura depresiva de Len se hizo mas notoria.— Entonces... — Meiko trato de cambiar rápidamente el tema, antes de que Len se deprimiera aun mas. — ¿Quien es el? ¿Es amigo de ustedes? — pregunto mirando a Gakupo.

— ¡Oh! ¿El? Se llama Gakupo Kamui — respondió Kaito.

— U-un gusto — tartamudeo Gakupo, agachando su cabeza y tratando de esconder un sonrojo.

— ¡Yo soy Meiko Sakine! — respondió la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y extendiendo su mano al chico quien la tomo tímidamente.

— Disculpalo es algo tímido — Dijo Kaito, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Gakupo.

— ¿Enserio?.

— No mucho — susurro Len.

— ¡Oh, vamos, no lo niegues Len! — dijo Kaito.— El es tímido solo con las mujeres.— apunto Kaito — ¿Te parecería enseñarle algo de _confianza? —_ pregunto Kaito y empujo a Gakupo contra Meiko. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Gakupo cayo sobre Meiko, con un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, pero para desilusión de Kaito, no estaban tan cerca como el hubiera querido, y Meiko tenía sus piernas cerradas, eso era igual a pose nada insinuante. Gakupo se levanto rápidamente, totalmente rojo pero olvidándose de darle una mano a Meiko, por suerte Len lo hizo. — ¡Oh, vamos hombre! ¡Te di la oportunidad de tocar a una dama y tu la desperdicias!... Bueno, aunque tratándose de Meiko creo que te comprendo, ella no es exactam...

¡PUM!

Antes de que pudiera continuar Meiko le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tirándolo al suelo.

— UNA palabra mas y te MATO — Dijo entre dientes Meiko.

— L-Lo siento... — dijo Kaito desde el suelo, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— Bien, dejando de lado las estupideces el profesor ha llegado — dijo Len, entrando a la clase junto con un Gakupo aun rojo y tambaleante.

— ¡Hey, esperen! — Exclamo Kaito al ver que todos se iban sin el.

Los puestos estaban organizados por filas, todos se ubicaron lo mas juntos que pudieron, en una especie de cuadrado, Len escogió el penúltimo puesto junto a la ventana, según el porque "todas las maravillosas historias se desarrollaban hay" recibiendo por este comentario una gran burla por parte de Kaito. Meiko se sentó frente a Len, Gakupo en el puesto al lado de Len, y Kaito por consiguiente se sentó en el puesto al lado de Meiko y delante de Gakupo.

— Eh, Meiko y Kaito. ¿Podrían "reservar" los puestos enfrente de ustedes para Rin y Miku?

— ¿Que? ¿Para esa desagradable chica?. Lo siento, pero NO. — dijo Meiko de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Entonces lo harías por Rin? — pregunto Len con ojos suplicantes.

Meiko se quito su abrigo y lo puso doblado en a silla, para que nadie tomara el puesto. — Bien.

— Tu realmente te preocupas por tu hermana, ¿No? — pregunto Kaito, que ya había recostado los pies en el asiento delante de el.

— En parte si, además Rin me mataría si dejo que se siente demasiado lejos mío. — admito Len, soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¡Jum! — se aclaro la garganta el profesor para llamar la atención duelos estudiantes, quienes enseguida se levantaron y seguido de una pequeña venia dijeron al unísono "Buenos días" — Mi nombre es Kiyoteru Hiyama, y seré su profesor las... Primeras tres horas de la jornada. Antes de que tomen asiento quisiera aclarar ciertas reglas en mi clase, no quiero ser muy restrictivo, son solo unos puntos que no tolero. Primero, burlas a otros compañeros. Segundo, interrupción de la clase; si lo desean, pueden usar sus celulares, o hacer otra cosa, pero NO interrumpir la clase. Y tercero, no admito llegadas tarde, este es un punto que no voy a discutir, y para mi, el mas importante... Bien, estas son las únicas reglas de la clase, y dando por terminado esto, voy pasar asistencia, cuando escuchen su nombre por favor levanten la mano. — dijo ajustando sus lentes con una sonrisa. Todos los estudiantes se sentaron nuevamente. Y Hiyama-sensei comenzó a nombrar estudiantes.

 _¡Maldición! La única cosa que no podía tolerar, son las llegadas tarde, ¡Perfecto Rin! Este definitivamente es tu día... Y posiblemente me arrastres a mi también_ — Len suspiro.

Luego de un rato, sintió que alguien lo miraba, volteo su cabeza. Pensaba encontrarse con la mirada de Gakupo, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una chica peli rosa, estaba sentada detrás de Gakupo, y lo miraba detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego de un rato de intercambiar miradas, Len frunció el ceño, y la chica, como si se acabase de percatar que el la estaba miraba de vuelta, se giro bruscamente y planto sus ojos en el profesor, fingiendo poner atención a lo que el decía. Len solo la miro por un rato, tratando de recordar donde le parecía haberla visto, pero al final, simplemente volvió su mirada al profesor. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a mirar chicas, tenía que memorizar lo que el profesor decía para luego explicarle a Rin.

Levanto su mano cuando el profesor le llamo, para su sorpresa, y un poco para su alivio, Rin y Miku no habían sido las únicas en llegar tarde, otras dos chicas y un chico también estaban ausentes. Por lo menos el regaño no se lo llevarían solo ellas.

 _A todo esto, ¿Que demonios paso con ellas?._ Pensó. _Ya se tardaron... —_ Len miro la puerta, imaginando que esta se abría y entraban su hermana y su amiga; y para su sorpresa, así fue.

— ¡YA LLEGAMOS! — la puerta se abrió de golpe y en ella se encontraba cierta chica rubia, apoyada en sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente.

— ¡RIN, ESPERA! — otra chica grito detrás. Miku apareció corriendo, y sin poder frenarse a tiempo, tropezó con Rin, ambas cayeron al suelo.

Todos miraron la escena en silencio, unos cuantas personas soltaron risitas, mientras otros miraban con algo de molestia; el profesor Hiyama soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— ¡Vaya! Lograron romper la segunda y tercera regla en un segundo — Exclamo Kaito, divertido, Len y Gakupo suspiraron, y Meiko soltó una gran carcajada, para sorpresa de Len, la chica detrás de Gakupo, también se rió un poco.

— ¡Mira Rin! Ese espécimen al parecer también tiene sentido del humor — grito Miku, señalando a Meiko.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! — grito Meiko, levantándose de su silla.

— Y ahora, también rompieron la primer regla... — suspiro Len, y se dejo caer sobre su mesa. Su esperanza de que el profesor no fuera demasiado duro con ellas desapareció.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _*Ofuro._

 _Los Ofuro son los "baños en casa" en Japón, a diferencia de los baños occidentales, los baños japoneses están separados de el lavamanos y el inodoro, los cuales normalmente se encuentran en otra habitación, el Ofuro consta de una ducha y una bañera, si haz visto animes, posiblemente ya sepas que son los Ofuro o ya los hayas visto; si, los Ofuro son esos lugares en donde se sientan, y después de una buena ducha, entran a una gran bañera donde se relajan. Los Ofuro son solo para las personas de la familia, hay ciertas reglas que seguir en ellos, los Ofuro son diferentes a las bañeras publicas que también puedes encontrar en los animes, y estas pasan a llamarse Sento. Si te interesa, puedes averiguar mas sobre el tema._

 **¡Bien! Ya con las aclaraciones terminadas, creo que solo queda una cosa por decir.**

 **Los Vocaloids no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y pido que por favor no la pasen a otros foros.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, la verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero di lo mejor de mi, por favor háganme saber como les pareció :3**

 **El siguiente capitulo posiblemente los tendrán el miércoles o jueves.(¿demasiado pronto?) Aunque si me llego a retrasar, entonces será el viernes xD Gomen U.U**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama**


	3. Libros

**_Libros_**

9:55, salones de la academia.

Luego de el alboroto causado por la llegada de Rin y Miku, y de su charla con el profesor Hiyama, la clase había continuado.

Cada una se había sentado en los puestos que Len había reservado, Rin frente a Meiko, y Miku frente a Kaito.

La clase se definió hasta el momento en decir lo que se iba a aprender, como se calificarían las cosas, proyectos pensados para el año, etc... Pero al final, Hiyama-sensei decidió darles un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos.

— ¡Por fin! Pensé que esta clase nunca se acabaría — exclamo Kaito, estirando sus piernas.

— No se ha acabado, esto es solo un descanso — dijo Rin. Pero Kaito solo la ignoro.

— Y dejando de lado eso, ¿Se puede saber porque te tardaste tanto? — reclamo Len. Pero Rin ya tenía pensada una respuesta para que el no preguntase mas.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber de _esos_ temas, Lenny? — Rin simulo sorpresa. Len se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Q-Que estas diciendo?

— Vaya, vaya. Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Len. — Miku movió su cabeza de lado a lado en desaprobación. Kaito y Gakupo rieron.

— ¡¿Que demonios están diciendo?!

— Así que tu eres el hermano de Rin — dijo la chica de pelo rosa detrás de Gakupo. Todos dirigieron su vista a ella.

— ¿Y tu eres...? — pregunto Miku.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo que no me reconozcas, he dejado crecer mi cabello estos años — dijo la peli rosa, sonriendo.

— A caso eres... — Rin miro confusa a la chica, y esta solo asintió con su cabeza — ¡Luka! ¿Por que no nos habías dicho que estabas en nuestra misma clase? — Rin salto encima de la chica, y Luka la recibió con los brazos abiertos, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de Rin.

— Lo siento, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabia. — luego de un rato abrazándose, Miku fue la que ahora desde lanzo a los brazos de Luka.

— ¿Por que no dijiste nada cuando nos viste llegar? — pregunto Miku.

— Tampoco las reconocí. He de admitir que jamás me imagine que Rin llegase a cortarse su cabello. — Luka vio la mirada perpleja de Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, y Len, así que se apresuro a decir. — Oh, lo siento. Debí presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, pero esta bien si solo me llaman Luka. — A pesar de haber calidez en sus palabras, Luka mantuvo una expresión bastante seria.

— ¿Rin, esta es una de tus amigas? ¿Por que no me contaste de ella? — pregunto Kaito, mirando de pies a cabeza a Luka.

— ¡Hey, Kaito! ¡No mires de esa forma a Lu-chan, idiota! — Rin se lanzo a Kaito, dispuesta a enseñarle modales, pero a este solo le basto con ponerle una mano en la frente de ella para detenerla.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? — pregunto Gakupo a Miku.

— ¡Si! Somos amigas desde los 6 años. Pero Luka tuvo que mudarse a otro país con su padre cuando teníamos 10. A pesar de eso mantuvimos contacto. Sabíamos que Luka iba a asistir a la academia, pero no nos esperábamos que coincidiésemos en esta clase. — durante la explicación, Miku solo mantuvo la mirada en Luka, pero cuando volvió a ver a Gakupo, se percato de que este ni siquiera la escuchaba. Gakupo solo trataba de esconder su leve sonrojo con un libro, ignorando olímpicamente a Miku.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Luka, posando su mano en el hombro de Gakupo, haciendo que este diese un pequeño salto y se sonrojase de pies a cabeza.

— C-creo que deberías dejarle solo un momento. — dijo Len con una gota en su frente.

— Lo siento. — Luka se alejo rápidamente de Gakupo.

— De cualquier forma. — Len cambio de tema, podía ver el rostro lleno de preguntas de Miku, posiblemente sobre por que el comportamiento de Gakupo, pero no tenía ganas de responder a esas preguntas. — A pasado un tiempo ¿No, Megurine-san?

— Mm-hm, casi no te logro reconocer, haz cambiado mucho, Len-san. — dijo Luka, con su rostro todavía inmutable.

—¡¿Len, tu la conocías?! — Kaito miro a Len con la palabra "TRAICIÓN" prácticamente tallada en sus ojos.

— Claro, es una de las mejores amigas de Rin. — respondió Len, con los ojos entrecerrados. — Em, cambiando de tema, ¿Por que me estabas mirando en medio de la clase... Megurine-san? — Len habría optado por decirle Luka, pero no sentía la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo.

La conversación se lleno de preguntas como "¿Lo estabas mirando?" "¿Por que a Len y no a mi?" "¿Eso es verdad?" "¡¿Por que a Len y no a mi?!" "¡Kaito suéltame!" "¿Gakupo sigue escondido?" "¡¿POR QUE A LEN Y NO A MI?!"

— ¡Silencio! — grito Rin. Todos en la clase, la miraron confusos, incluso el profesor. — L-lo siento.

— La verdad es que me distraje un poco viendo a Len-san. De verdad se parece a Rin. — Luka puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Rin. — Nisiquiera la edad los a cambiado.

—¿Debería tomar eso como una ofensa? — pregunto Rin riendo.

—¿Ofen...sa? — Len la miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

Antes de que Len le reclamase a Rin, de que Rin lo ignorara, de que Kaito se burlara de el, de que Meiko lo regañase, de que Gakupo se pusiera mas rojo, y de que Luka sospechase que Gakupo tenía un problema respiratorio, el profesor Hiyama se levanto.

— Creo que es suficiente descanso. Vamos a continuar con la siguiente hora. Luego, podrán dirigirse a la cafetería y a su siguiente clase. — continuo Hiyama.

— ¿S-siguiente clase? ¿Como sabemos cual es nuestra siguiente clase? — pregunto Rin entre susurros a Meiko.

— Días antes les debió haber llegado a casa una carta, en ella decía sus clases y las horas. — susurro Meiko.

— ¡Ah! E-esa carta. Si, ya recuerdo. — susurro Rin, pero era evidente que estaba mintiendo.

— Rin. ¿Donde esta tu carta? — pregunto Len, con un tic en su ojo.

— ¿Eh? Pues... Mi carta...

* * *

 _Rin intentaba hacer un retrato de un perro como había visto a un chico hacerlo en internet. Lamentablemente dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que no era tan fácil como parecía._

 _— No pienso darme por vencida. — susurro Rin, terminado su dibujo. — ¡Bien! Dibujo numero... ¿45?... ¡Si! Dibujo numero 45 terminado._

 _Rin miro su dibujo durante un rato, para percatarse de que la nariz de este estaba demasiado arriba, su ojo derecho miraba al lado contrario del izquierdo, le faltaba una pata y... ¿Por que tiene aletas de pez?_

 _— Creo que lo haré de nuevo. — arrugo la hoja y la boto a la basura. — ¿Eh? Pero no tengo mas hojas._

 _— ¡Rin, tienes correo! — escucho gritar a Len. Segundos después su hermano estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. — ¿No me escuchaste? Tienes correo._

 _Rin se acerco a la puerta, y tomo la carta que su hermano tenía en sus manos._

 _— ¡Bien, mas hojas! — exclamo Rin contenta._

 _— Ten cuidado con ellas. Son de la academia y si las pierdes... — sin dejarlo terminar Rin cerro la puerta en la cara de Len,y se dispuso a dibujar en la parte blanca de la carta._

* * *

 _—_ Eso fue lo que paso — susurro Rin con una sonrisa. Len la miraba con un Tic mientras en su cara se veía grabado que Rin no iba a salir ilesa.

— ¿Entonces como sabias que esta era tu clase? — pregunto Meiko.

— Entré en varias clases antes de toparme con esta. — admitió Rin con una risita nerviosa.

— Rin, juro que... — antes de que Len pudiera terminar su amenaza un libro rozo su rostro, e impacto contra la pared. Todos dirigieron su vista al profesor Hiyama.

— ¿Puedo continuar mi clase? — pregunto Hiyama, con una sonrisa y otro libro en su mano. Nadie respondió, solo se escucho un "Glup" cuando Len trago saliva. — Gracias.

Tan pronto el profesor volteo su espalda, Miku se volvió hacia Rin.

— ¡No te preocupes! Yo tampoco tengo mi carta, solo tenemos que ir preguntando de salón en salón y... — Miku fue interrumpida por otro libro de Hiyama-sensei. Pero este no se lo lanzo a ella, si no nuevamente a Len.

— ¿Puedo continuar? — pregunto nuevamente el profesor. Hubo otro silencio, y Hiyama siguió explicando.

— P-pero yo no era el que estaba hablando... ¡Kya! — mientras Len hablaba para si mismo fue interrumpido por otro libro y las risas de Kaito.

— L-Len, ¿Lo que e-escuche fue un "kya"? — pregunta Kaito entre risas.

— Cállate — susurro Len con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Si escucho otro sonido, el siguiente libro no fallara. — dijo Hiyama, con una sonrisa en la cara.

— L-lo siento, Hiyama-sensei.

— Bien. Ahora, lo que estaba intentando explicar antes de las interrupciones del señor Kagamine es que en varios años durante... — Hiyama fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una pequeña chica de ojos azules y cabello... ¿Blanco? ¿Rubio?

— Yuma espera — alguien la empujo dentro del salón y cerro la puerta. La chica se quedo mirando a la clase durante largo rato antes de hablar— Lamento la demora.

— ¿Les parece si dejamos la clase hasta aqui? — susurro el profesor Hiyama

* * *

.

 **Lo se. Este capitulo quedo algo corto, pero a eso se le llama no tener tiempo suficiente UnU, además quería hacer énfasis en la llegada de... Bueno, creo que ya todos saben quien es o sospechan quien es, por lo que lo quiero dejar como una "sorpresa" para el siguiente capitulo ^^. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el martes o miércoles :)**

 **Por cierto, tuve mi primer review :'D ¿Es demasiado patético estar feliz por eso? Meh, no me importa. Gracias a _ilovevocaloid93._**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, Bye Bye.**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama**


	4. ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

_**¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!**_

10:13, salones de la academia (clase de Hiyama)

Silencio. Era un silencio total. Como si todo estuviera suspendido. Ni siquiera se podía escuchar la respiración de los demás, todos estaban en sus puestos, algunos tratando de mirar algo con que entretenerse, otros en sus celulares, otros durmiendo. En el caso de Len, el era de los segundos.

Poco después de que el maestro Hiyama se saliera a hablar con la chica recién llegada, se había formado un alboroto, todos gritaban y hablaban ruidosamente, había gente que incluso seguía riéndose por la interrupción de la chica; como era de esperarse, Kaito estaba en ese grupo.

Pero luego de unos minutos, Hiyama se había asomado por la puerta, y sacando libros de Dios sabe donde, se dispuso a arrojarlos a todos aquellos que tuvieran la mala suerte de posarse en su mirada, como era de esperarse uno de ellos fue Len. Luego de una amenaza, todos quedaron en silencio. Y pasado un rato mas, el celular de Len comenzó a vibrar.

 _Rin: ¡Listo! Ya agregue a Len al grupo ^^_

 _Luka: ¿Falta alguien mas?_

 _Kaito: Creo que no, mi querida Luka. Pero si que sobran muchos ;)_

 _Rin: Cuando salgamos, te voy a castrar._

 _Kaito: A pesar de eso, disfrutare los segundos mientras me tocas..._

 _Rin: Creo que esto va a terminar en la categoría M._

 _Miku: ¿Cuando termina esta clase?_

 _Gakupo: 10:55_

 _Miku: Gracias :)_

 _Gakupo: ..._

 _Kaito: Miku-chan, ¿Me darías tu correo electrónico? ;)_

 _Meiko: Kaito..._

 _Kaito: ¡Ohh! Meiko-chan esta en este grupo :)..._

 _—Kaito Shion ha salido del grupo—_

 _Gakupo: ..._

 _Miku: ..._

 _Len: ¿Puedo salirme yo también?_

 _Rin: NI LO PIENSES_

 _Meiko: Voy a matar a Kaito_

 _Rin: Te ayudo :D_

 _—_ Luka _M. Ha agregado a Kaito Shion—_

 _Kaito: Eres cruel Lu-chan._

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, Hiyama-sensei entro junto a la nueva chica. Todos guardaron rápidamente su celular, excepto Miku y Rin.

— Jum. Perdonen la interrupción. Les presento a una nueva compañera que acaba de llegar hoy. A... — Hiyama-sensei fue interrumpido por la chica a su lado, que le susurro unas cosas al oído. El solo asistió. — Perdón. Les presento su nueva compañera, la señorita IA.

— Mucho gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien. — dijo IA, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿IA? — pregunto Luka.

— Es un nombre bastante... Curioso. — respondió Gakupo, pero al siguiente instante, estaba totalmente rojo y escondiendo su rostro.

Un libro silbo por el aire, y casi por 5 vez en el dia impacto en la pared rozando el rostro de Len, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara.

— ¡¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE?!.

— Señor Kagamine. ¿Por favor podría darle un pequeño recorrido a la señorita IA por las instalaciones y acomodarla? Me temo que acaba de llegar y no conoce nada. — Hiyama miro a Len con una sonrisa inocente, Len solo lo miro molesto.

— Hai — respondió de mala gana, se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y espero a que la chica lo siguiera.

Despues de mirarlo un rato, IA entendió lo que el quería hacer y salió del salón con el.

— Bien. — Luego de que la chica saliera con el, Len se dispuso a presentarse. — Yo soy Len Kagamine, gusto en conocerte.

— Kagamine Len... Gusto en conocerte, yo soy IA — dijo la chica.

— Emm, ya te habías presentado en la clase... — Len la miro con una gota en la frente.

— ¿Por favor podrías llevarme a las habitaciones? — interrumpió IA. — Oh... Lo siento.

— Esta bien — contesto Len. — ¿No has ido ya a las habitaciones? — IA solo negó con la cabeza. — Entonces donde esta tu equipa... — antes de que pudiera continuar, IA señalo algo detrás de el. — Oh. — Hay estaban las dichosas maletas.

* * *

Kaito estaba tragando su almuerzo de forma apresurada. Casi sin masticar o fijarse que comía, y a, igual que Rin, apenas dándose un respiro.

— Hey, no creo que su competencia sea... Sana. — Meiko vio como Kaito comía una hamburguesa en tres bocados. — Y-ya no tengo hambre.

— ¿Rin? ¿Estas bien? — Luka dio unas palma digas en la espalda de Rin, quien se había atragantado con un onigiri.

— Si... Coff — Rin tosió unas veces mas antes de disponerse a comer mas.

— Lo siento, Rinny. Pero la competencia termino. ¡Haz perdido! — Kaito mostró su bandeja vacía con una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡NO!

— Si. Y ahora serás mi esclava durante el resto del año. — Kaito la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rin lo miro con miedo. — Y por ahora quisiera que... Le dieras un beso en la mejilla a Gakupo. — Kaito río, siendo consciente de que para eso Rin tendría que persiguir a Gakupo e intentar tomarlo con la guardia baja.

— ¿Que? — Rin parpadeo varias veces.

— ¿Quieres que lo repita? Podría cambiar de sujeto...

— ¡No! — grito Rin — Gakupo yo...

— N-ni lo pienses — Gakupo se levanto de su asiento, totalmente rojo.

— ¿Deberíamos intervenir? — Luka susurro al oído de Meiko.

— Normalmente lo haría, pero fue una apuesta que Rin hizo con kaito, así que no creo que debamos involucrarnos.

Ambas volvieron a mirar a sus amigos. Ahora Rin intentaba pedirle a Gakupo que dejara que ella le besase en la mejilla, pero el negaba rotundamente, cada vez mas rojo. Al final, Rin decidió lanzarse sobre Gakupo e intentar darle el dichoso beso a la fuerza. Pero Gakupo fue mas rápido, y se movió antes de que Rin lo alcanzara; causando que ella cayese al piso.

— ¡Lo siento!

Gakupo salió corriendo de la cafetería.

* * *

Me encontraba en el baño, lavando mi rostro. Le había dicho a Rin que no me sentía muy bien para comer, y me había escapado al baño. No le había mentido, de verdad me sentía fatal, pero lo que me preocupaba no era eso, sino la razón por la que me sentía mal.

 _IA_

Cuando escuche su nombre, y vi su rostro, hubo algo que me disgusto. ¿Que fue?. No lo sabia, pero cuando la vi salir por la puerta con Len, sentí algo mas profundo y peligroso. Sentí _odio._

— Esto es ridículo — susurre para mi misma.

¿Como podía odiar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía? Era tonto e irracional. No tenía una razón... No tenía ni un dato sobre ella mas que su apariencia y su rostro.

Lave mi rostro una vez mas.

— Necesito un respiro.

Todo había cambiado desde que llegue, Luka había regresado, había conocido a Kaito, Gakupo y la fastidiosa Meiko, las miradas y toda la atención que antes recibía se había esfumado, había pasado a vivir con Rin... Tal vez algo me había afectado, tal vez por eso mis extraños pensamientos. Después de todo ¿Que otra cosa justificaría que tuviese semejantes pensamientos por alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco?

Jamas había odiado a alguien. Es mas, jamás me había disgustado alguien tan rápidamente.

Repase la imagen de la chica varias veces en mi mente. No parecía alguien mala, no parecía ser envidiosa, molesta, mentirosa, o una puta.

— ¡¿Por que demonios uso términos tan vulgares?! — me pregunte a mi misma. — Por su apariencia, no parece mala en absoluto. Es mas, parece bastante... Ingenua.

Me di bofetadas a mi misma por ese pensamiento. Si algo había aprendido y experimentado toda mi vida, es que jamás debes juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. No podía decir que era una mala persona, pero tampoco podía decir que era una buena persona, y mucho menos podía sentir algún sentimiento malo hacia ella.

Trate de buscar una causa a mis sentimientos, y solo encontré una que podría encajar.

 _Su llegada,_ a pesar de ser nueva, IA había llamado mucha, mas atención que cuando yo llegue.

— Si Rin pudiese saber mis pensamientos estoy segura de que me mataría. — suspire. — Pero, conociéndome bien, es la única razón que concuerda.

Y era estúpida, una muy estúpida razón.

* * *

Gakupo corría lo mas rápido que podía. ¿Alguien lo estaba acechando? No, se había asegurado de que nadie lo siguiera, pero aun así, no podía dejar de correr.

Llego a los edificios de las habitaciones. _Los edificios gemelos._

Tenia la intención de ir a su habitación, por ahora no tenía compañero de habitación, al parecer, su compañero no había llegado. Por lo que estaba seguro de que podría estar tranquilo en su habitación.

Había dejado de correr, y ahora iba caminando.

Cuando ya había llegado al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación pudo ver a cierto chico rubio.

— ¿Len? — pregunto en voz alta.

* * *

IA caminaba junto con Len por los pasillos, buscando su nombre en las puertas de las habitaciones.

— ¿Todavía no recuerdas el numero de tu habitación? — pregunto Len, un poco cansado de buscar sin ningún resultado. IA negó con su cabeza. — Bien, sigamos buscando.

Luego de un rato de silencio, IA hablo.

— Kagamine Len...

— Uh. Solo Len esta bien. — Dijo el chico rubio. IA lo ignoro.

— ¿Por que usas una coleta? — pregunto IA.

— ...¿Eh? — Len la miro sin comprender.

— Olvídalo — IA se adelanto rápidamente.

Len acelero su paso y se ubico al lado de la chica, todavía procesando lo que ella le acababa de preguntar. _¿De verdad me acaba de preguntar por que uso coleta?._

— ¡Oh!. Acabo de recordar que mi...— IA se giro y empezó a hablarle a la nada.

— Estoy aquí, IA-san— Len la interrumpió dándole unos pequeños toques en el hombro. IA se giro. _¿No se dio cuenta cuando pase a su lado?_

 _—_ Estaba diciendo que acabo de recordar cual es el numero de mi habitación. — IA siguió como si nada.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — pregunto Len emocionado.

— Mm-hm. Creo que empezaba por el numero 3 — dijo IA con su mano sujetando su barbilla. Len la miro con una gota en la frente.

— I-IA-san, ya revisamos todas las habitaciones que empiezan por 3.

— Oh. Entonces olvida lo que dije. — IA se dispuso a caminar. Len la miro un poco irritado. _No se por que, pero esta chica me recuerda un poco a Rin._

— ¿Len? — una voz gruesa los interrumpió.

— Gakupo. ¿Que haces aq...— Len casi cae cuando cierta chica se monto bruscamente en su espalda. — IA-san, ¡¿Q-que haces?!

— ¿Quien es el? — pregunto en un susurro IA, escondiendo su rostro en detrás del hombro de Len, y solo dejando a la vista sus ojos.

— ¡Es un amigo mío!

— ¿Es de confiar? — pregunto IA, sin perder de vista a Gakupo.

— ¿Que? — IA no respondió — ¡Si, si lo es! — IA solo asintió. Len espero pacientemente a que bajase de su espalda. — Y-ya puedes bajar — dijo Len después de casi un minuto esperando.

— Lo siento — IA bajo de su espalda, pero no dejo de esconderse tras Len.

— ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien esta detrás tuyo? — pregunto Gakupo, acercándose a Len e intentando mirar detrás de esto, pero IA se encogía mas.

— Es nuestra compañera nueva, IA. Creo que se asusto un poco con tu llegada. — Respondió Len, con una gota en la frente.

— ¡¿C-compañera?! — Gakupo se alejo de Len.

— Si. E... — Len fue interrumpido por IA, quien le jalo de la ojera, para que este se bajase a su altura.

— ¿Acaso el no podría ayudarnos? — susurro IA.

— No lo creo. No tiene una buena relación con las mujeres, además, no lo quiero meter en este problema...

— ¿Eso es lo único que te detiene? — pregunto IA. Len no respondió. — ¡Hola! Mi nombre es IA. Gusto en conocerte. — IA le tendió la mano a Gakupo.

— ¡¿Acaso vas a ignorar mis razones?! — grito Len. IA lo ignoro.

— Emm... y-yo soy Gakupo K-kamui — susurro Gakupo, sonrojado.

— ¿Te molesta si te digo Gakupo- _san?_ — Gakupo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.— ¿No vas a darme la mano? — pregunto IA.

— ¡Ya te dije que no se relaciona bien con las mujeres! — grito Len. Pero IA siguió ignorándolo.

— Y-y-yo. — tartamudeo Gakupo. Al final, IA se dio por vencida.

— Hace un momento estaba buscando mi habitación junto con Kagamine Len pero no la hemos encontrado... Así que, ¡Te pido por favor que nos ayudes! ¡Si sabes alguna forma en la que podamos averiguar cual es mi habitación por favor ayúdanos! — IA se acerco a Gakupo y lo tomo de las manos, haciendo cara de perrito.

— ¡IA NO TE LE ACERQUES! — grito Len.

— ¿Que paso con el "san"? — IA se volvió hacia Len, y pregunto de forma inocente. Len gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

— H-hay una f-forma de saber tu h-habitación — susurro Gakupo.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — IA se acerco a Gakupo con estrellas en los ojos.

— T-t-tengo una-a hoja e-en donde dicen las h-habitaciones. — Gakupo empezó a ponerse mas y mas rojo, y a tartamudear mas, por la cercanía de IA.

— ¿Esta en tu habitación? ¿Podrías llevarnos allí? — pregunto IA. Len estaba apunto de alejar a IA de Gakupo, cuando este asintió.

— Gakupo... No tienes que hacerlo... — Len empezó a hablar, pero cuando apenas se percato, IA había tomado a Gakupo por el brazo y había salido corriendo. — ¿Eh?

— ¡Bien, vamos! — una enérgica IA se fue corriendo con un tambaleante Gakupo, que con suerte se esta manteniendo en pie.

— ¡IA!

* * *

— ¿No creen que Miku se esta tardando un poco? — pregunto Luka, mirando la entrada de la cafetería.

— Gakupo de seguro me odia... — balbuceo Rin, con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

— No lo creo. El solo esta algo... Alterado. — dijo Meiko, tratando de reconfortar a Rin.

— ¡¿Alterado?! ¡Que cosas dices, Meiko! ¡Posiblemente no le vuelva a hablar a Rin en un AÑO! — dijo Kaito, casi ahogándose de risa. Meiko le lanzo una bandeja a la cabeza.

— Tu no sabes cuando callarte, ¿Cierto? — Meiko crujió sus dedos. El aura depresiva de Rin, se hizo mas grande, y la gente de sus alrededores empezó admirar hacia ellos.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, Rinny. Gakupo no te va a odiar por semejante idiotez. — Kaito intento enmendar su error.

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡Todo es tu culpa, tuya y de tu maldito reto! — Rin le mostró la lengua a Kaito, y el se tiro dramáticamente al suelo.

— Miku me esta empezando a preocupar. — comento Luka, sin ponerle mucha atención a sus amigos.

— ¡TU fuiste la que INICIO el reto! — De un momento a otro, Kaito había empezado a discutir con Rin.

— ¡Pero tu fuiste el que dijo que besara a Gakupo! — grito Rin.

— ¡Y tu la que lo intento de mala manera! ¡Ah! — Rin le lanzo una bandeja y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

— ¿No vas a ir a hablar con ella, Kaito-san? Rin parecía bastante molesta — pregunto Luka. Kaito se levanto y se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Eh? No. Esto solo fue un pequeño berrinche de Rin, créeme que cuando esta molesta es infinidad de veces peor. — Dijo Kaito. — Posiblemente en este momento se dirija a mi habitación a vengarse. — Kaito hablo como si nada.

— Eso suena a algo que harías tu. — dijo Meiko con una gota en la frente.

— ¡Oh! Quizás pintar toda tu ropa de color rosa. — dijo Luka.

— Mm-hm, y posiblemente le corte formas de flores o corazones. — dijo Kaito, con una risita.

— Jum. Pobre aquel al que Rin le haga eso, ¿No? — pregunto Meiko de forma irónica. Kaito río.

— Si, posiblemente se burlen de el por toda la academia. Pagaría por ver eso. — dijo Kaito.

— Por eso nunca hay que hacer enfadar a Rin. No hay que hacerle retos de besar a gente ni nada por el estilo. — Dijo Meiko. Luka la miro sin comprender, pero ella solo le hizo una seña de que esperara.

— Si, esa seria una cosa que molestaría a Rin... — la risa de Kaito se fue apagando, y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. — Un momento... ¡¿QUE?! — Kaito se puso a mirar de lado a lado. — ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA RIN?!

— Acaba de salir de la cafetería hace un rato, genio. — Dijo Meiko, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. — No puedo esperar a verte con ropa rosa. — Los ojos de Kaito casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar esto.

— N-no... — Kaito se levanto de su silla. — ¡RIN! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR MI ROPA!

Kaito salió corriendo de la cafetería, y justo, cuando este iba a salir, cierta peli azul entro.

—Kaito ¿Que suce...? — sin dejarla terminar, Kaito la tomo por los hombros y la aparto del camino. Prácticamente arrojándola contra otro estudiante, y como en un domino, estudiante tras estudiante empezaron a caer.

— ¡Oh! Mira, Miku llego. — dijo Luka.

* * *

Rin corría lo mas rápido que podía.

— ¡RIN DETENTE! — grito Kaito atrás suyo. Casi pisándole los talones.

¿Como la había alcanzado tan rápido? No lo sabia, pero no importaba, eso no la iba a detener.

— ¡RINDETE, KAITO! ¡ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!

Rin acelero el paso intentando dejarlo atrás, pero Kaito no dejo que ella lo superara.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — gritaron ambos al tiempo,frustrados.

* * *

— Estoy seguro que debe estar por aquí. — dijo Gakupo, buscando entre un montón de papeles.

— Wow. ¿Así que así son las habitaciones de la academia? ¡Impresionante! — IA iba de lado a lado, mirando y tocando todo lo que se atravesase en su camino.

— Es como una niña pequeña. — susurro Len para si mismo.

— ¡Aquí esta! — exclamo Gakupo. IA dejo de mirar la habitación, y al igual que Len se acerco a ver la hoja. — ¿Ves tu nombre?

— Es este — dijo Len, señalando una parte de la hoja. — IA, habitación... ¡¿319?!

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto IA, confusa por la reacción de Len.

— Len, ¿Acaso esa no es...? — Len puso una mano en la boca de Gakupo antes de que este pudiera continuar.

— N-no pasa nada en absoluto, ¿Que te hace pensar eso? — Len empezó a reír histéricamente.

— Mentiroso — lo condeno IA. Pero para alivio de Len, algo la distrajo. — Uh. ¿Que es eso, Gakupo-san?

— ¿Esto? Es una cámara instantánea. — Dijo Gakupo, tomando la cámara.

— ¿Una cámara instantánea? Nunca había visto una. — IA la miro con curiosidad.

— Son algo antiguas, pero en su tiempo fueron bastante famosas. — dijo Len.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Te pertenece a ti? — pregunto IA a Gakupo.

— Eh. No, es de Kaito.

— ¿Kaito? — pregunto IA.

— Mi compañero de habitación — aclaro Gakupo. — pero no creo que le moleste que la tome.

IA asintió y miro el aparato durante unos segundos, luego a Len. — ¿Gakupo-san, podrías tomarnos una foto a mi y a Len?

— ¡¿Por que yo?! — pregunto/grito Len.

— Porque si me intento tomar una foto con Gakupo-san, el posiblemente se desmaye antes. — dijo IA tocando con un dedo la mejilla de Gakupo y el como era de esperarse, se sonrojo.

— Entonces tomate una foto tu sola. — dijo Len, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Eh? Pero eso no seria divertido — IA tomo del brazo a Len, y lo jalo.

Entonces todo paso en un segundo. IA tropezó, y cayo, llevando a Len consigo, cayendo este encima de ella. Gakupo se asusto y oprimió el botón para tomar la foto. Y por ultimo Rin entro precipitadamente con Kaito atrás suyo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados en ese momento. Gakupo intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar, IA tratando de saber el porque de las expresiones de los demás, Len totalmente sonrojado e intentando explicarle con la mirada lo que acababa de pasar a Rin, y Rin con Kaito, malinterpretado la situación.

— L-lamentamos interrumpirlos. — dijo Kaito, y tomando la manija de la puerta empezó a cerrarla. — Gakupo, Len. — llamo a sus amigos y los miro seriamente. — manténganse alejados de mi cama y también... Me tienen que mostrar las fotos cuando terminen. — Kaito les guiño el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta por completo.

— N-no... ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! — grito Len.

* * *

 **Ju ju ju... Ese Kaito es todo un pervertido 7u7.**

 **¿Que les pareció este capitulo? A mi me pareció que quedo muy largo, pero me gusto.**

 **Tengo una duda acerca del largo de los capítulos, y es que no se si prefieren que los haga cortos, como el anterior capitulo; ya saben, para que sea menos tedioso y no se les haga muy largo. Díganme si les gustaría los capítulos largos como este, o cortos.**

 **Y bueno, voy a intentar actualizar bastante seguido para que ustedes no le pierdan el hilo a la historia o se aburran, posiblemente cuando ustedes hayan leído esto, yo ya este haciendo el capitulo numero 6 o algo así xD.**

 **El próximo capitulo lo tendrán el domingo o lunes :P Lo se, tal vez es mucho tiempo, pero no he escrito mucho, y no quiero terminar haciendo capítulos el ultimo día y luego arrepentirme. Así que gomen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que tengan un buen día, hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye Bye.**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama**


	5. ¿Un chico con cabello rosa?

**_¿Un chico con cabello rosa?_**

 _Los Vocaloids no me pertenecen. Solo la historia me pertenece y pido que no la pasen a mas foros._

* * *

9:48, salones de la academia (clase de Hiyama)

Len escuchaba la conversación aburrido, apenas poniendo atención a lo que decían.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el "incidente", y por mas que lo había intentado, no había logrado que Rin y Kaito creyeran su versión de la historia. Aunque por lo menos, no se lo habían contado a nadie.

Miro detrás suyo, y hay estaba IA.

El primer día, tanto ella como Gakupo y el decidieron faltar a las demás clases, Len no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Rin, Gakupo apenas parecía razonar, y IA... Bueno, ella ni siquiera acababa de comprender la situación, no entendía que era lo malo.

" _Vaya problema"_ pensó Len. Una situación así jamás se le había presentado... Bueno, a excepción de una vez con Rin... " _¡¿Que estoy pensando?! En esa ocasión éramos muy pequeños, y nadie mas se entero"_.

El segundo día había sido completamente desastroso, se la paso prácticamente todo el tiempo intentando convencer a Rin de lo que había pasado, pero ella no escuchaba, y lo que mas le había molestado a Len era que, en realidad, ella ni siquiera estaba molesta.

Kaito había sido mucho peor, cuando apenas inicio la clase, y IA estaba apunto de escoger su asiento, se levanto y la tomo por la mano, luego la llevo al puesto detrás de Len. IA no protesto, pero Len pudo ver en sus ojos una gran sorpresa cuando Kaito se le acerco. La única palabra que Kaito le dio de "explicación" fue un _ya me lo agradecerás._

Len suspiro.

Por lo menos la chica no había resultado ser de todo molesta, era bastante amable, pero eso no cambiaba el echo de que podía sacar muy fácilmente a Len de quicio.

— Kagamine Len — Alguien jalo de su cachete para llamar su atención.

— ¿Eh? — Len no recibió respuesta de IA, ella solo señalo algo que estaba frente a el.

Cuando volteo, se encontró con el rostro de Rin a milímetros del suyo.

—¡Rin! ¡¿Que demonios haces?! — grito Len, alejándose.

Un libro paso volando por el aire e impacto justo al lado del rostro de Len. Hiyama solo le dio una mirada de advertencia, posiblemente para que bajara la voz y usase palabras mas cordiales.

—¡¿Porque no nos respondes lo que te preguntamos?! — reclamo su hermana.

— Por que no me interesa su conversación — Len se cruzo de brazos y se dispuso a ignorar a su hermana.

— Creo que no fue tan buena idea poner a IA junto a Len. L mantiene demasiado distraído — dijo en un suspiro Rin, volviendo a su asiento.

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE EN LA HABITACIÓN FUE UN MALENTENDIDO! ¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO _NADA_ CON IA! — grito Len. Todos en el salón los miraron.

— Bien dicho, genio. — dijo sarcásticamente Rin.

Empezaron a haber pequeños susurros, risitas y demás; Hiyama-sensei lo miro con una ceja levantada, luego rio y volvió a su lectura. Todo el salón empezó a hablar de lo que acababa de pasar.

— Estoy... Muerto — susurro Len.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto IA, mirando de lado a lado, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Tu no te enteras de nada cierto? — pregunto Len, con una gota en su frente.

* * *

Todos se dirigían a la cafetería y por alguna extraña razón, Len sentía que estaba siendo observado. Se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del camino. Pero ese sentimiento lo empezó a molestar, alguien definitivamente lo estaba mirando.

Todos se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que encontraron, pero nadie se levanto a por su almuerzo, esto lo sorprendió. Normalmente, Kaito competiría con Rin por quien seria el mas rápido en recoger su almuerzo, normalmente ganaría Rin. Normalmente Miku estaría discutiendo de cosas sin sentido con Meiko, normalmente terminan insultándose mutuamente. Normalmente Luka habla con IA, y normalmente terminan atormentando al pobre Gakupo intentando hacer que este conversase con ellas.

Pero hoy, todos estaban en silencio.

 _Tal vez también los están observando a ellos y se sienten incómodos, por eso no hablan._

La sangre le hirvió, el preferiría cincuenta veces mas que lo observasen solo a el, a que incomodasen a sus amigos también. Después de todo, ellos no se merecen tal indeseable atención.

— ¿Cuanto mas tiempo vamos a observar a Kagamine L...?— Rin rápidamente le tapo la boca a IA con su mano.

— ¿Que? ¿Podías repetir la pregunta IA? — El enojo de Len aumento.

IA intento repetir su pregunta por entre la mano de Rin. Pero no pudo.

— ¿Pregunta? Yo no escuche ninguna pregunta. — Rin abrazo a IA. — ¿A que no preguntaste nada? — IA asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Por alguna razón, después de que Rin la abrasase, IA parecía haber perdido cualquier tipo de voluntad. IA seguía asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Rin volvió a hablar — ¿Ves? Nadie pregunto nada.

Len la miro de forma intimidante, si Rin quería hacerlo caer en sus juegos, debió intentarlo mejor.

—Creo que me iré a ver... eso — Miku se levanto de su asiento.

—Voy contigo Hatsune-chan — Dijo Meiko. Ambas claramente nerviosas por el aura de Len.

— E-Etto... ¡Kaito! ¿Tu escuchaste una pregunta? — Rin forzó una sonrisa.

— N-no, para nada Rinny. — ambos empezaron a reír histéricamente.

— Kaito, Rin... — Len tomo el tenedor que tenia junto de su mano.

— ¡Len, no es para tanto! Nosotros ya sabíamos que no había nada entre ustedes tres. — Kaito se escondió tras Rin, IA lo miro sin comprender.

— ¿Entonces por que el resto de la semana... — Rin interrumpió a Len.

— Era divertido molestarte, Lenny. Incluso llegaste a arrodillarte con tal de que te creyera. — Rin soltó una pequeña risita, pero se detuvo después de la mirada que le dirigió Len. — A-además, IA-chan no parecía molestarse y... — IA la interrumpió.

— ¿IA-chan? — IA se señalo a si misma, y miro confusa a Rin.

— ¿Eh? Si. ¿Que otra IA mas hay aqui? — Respondió Rin con una sonrisa, IA se sonrojo.

— Ella ni siquiera se percata de lo que esta pasando. — dijo Len entre dientes. — Si ustedes hubieran dejado su juego antes yo no habría dicho lo que dije en la clase y...— Len comenzó a sonrojarse.

— ¿Len? — pregunto Kaito algo nervioso.

— ¡ES TODO SU CULPA! — Len se lanzo a por Rin y Kaito. Pero ambos lograron esquivarlo y salieron a correr. — RIN — Len había logrado alcanzar a su hermana. Pero antes de que lograse hacer algo, alguien se le lanzo encima, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que Rin se liberase de su agarre. — ¡IA! ¿Que haces? — pregunto Len, intentando quitarse la chica de encima.

— Lo siento, Kagamine Len. Pero no puedo dejar que alcances a Kagamine Rin. — dijo IA.

— ¡Bien hecho, IA-chan! ¡Mantenlo inmovilizado! — grito Rin con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hai! — grito IA sonrojada nuevamente por el comentario de Rin.

— ¡Kaito! Es nuestra ortunidad para huir. — grito Rin.

— Mm-hm. ¡Gracias, IA-chan! — Kaito guiño un ojo a IA.

IA se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, perdiendo la concentración. Len aprovecho para librarse del agarre de la chica y lanzándose nuevamente contra Kaito y Rin.

— ¡Bien echo! — dijo sarcásticamente Rin a Kaito, corriendo nuevamente.

— Gomen — dijo Kaito con una risita nerviosa.

Rin fue la primera en llegar a la salida de la cafetería, pero justo en el momento en que ella iba a salir, alguien mas estaba entrando.

¡POOM!

La bandeja de comida que traía la nueva persona quedo desparramada por todo el lugar.

— ¡Rin! — Miku fue a ayudar a su amiga junto con Luka, IA y Meiko.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — repetía una y otra vez Rin, intentando ayudar a la otra persona. La comida de la bandeja le había caído encima a ambos, y estaban echos un desastre.

— No te preocupes. — dijo la nueva persona. Y hubo algo de ella que le llamo la atención a Rin.

— ¿Cabello Rosa? — Rin solo conocía a una persona con cabello rosa, y esa era Luka.

— ¡Yuma! — exclamo IA.

* * *

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! Me tarde mas que demasiado para subir este capitulo. Lo siento. Pero dentro de poco entro a la escuela y no tendré suficiente tiempo para escribir :( Daré mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda. No se preocupen. Por ningún motivo dejare la historia ;)**

 **Se que este capitulo quedo algo corto pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho U.U Gomen. El siguiente capitulo lo haré mucho mas largo en recompensa ;)**

 **En mi anterior capitulo olvide esto pero, muchas gracias a _A Lonely Wolf_ por comentar . De verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia ^^ Te mando un abrazo \\(^^)/ - Me hacia ilusión hacer la carita.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció.**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama.**


	6. La Puerta

**La Puerta.**

— Rinny ¡Anímate, no fue para tanto! — dijo Miku a Rin. Quien estaba acostada en su futon, escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada.

— No. Mi carrera como cantante a terminado. — dijo Rin.

— ¿N-no estas exagerando un poco? — pregunto Kaito con una gota en su frente.

— ¡¿EXAGERANDO?! — Rin grito a Kaito, y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa lo movió de lado a lado. — ¡¿TU SABES QUIEN ES ESE CHICO, NO?! ¡¿Y CREES QUE ESTOY EXAGERANDO?!

— ¡Rin, detente! — Len tomo las manos de Rin y la alejo de Kaito. Rin lo miro durante varios minutos, causando que Len se sintiera nervioso. — ¿Q-que sucede?

— ¡NO! — Rin se soltó del agarre de Len y se lanzo a los brazos de Miku. — ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LEN SE HARÁ CANTANTE Y YO NO! — Rin comenzó a hacer poses dramáticas. — Luego se ira de gira por el resto del mundo y me dejara sola. Tendre que vivir bajo un puente y cuando ya no pueda mas ire a acudir por ayuda a el. Luego tendre que trabajar cuidando a los hijos que Len tenga con una supermodelo y...— Rin continuo creando un drama mientras todos los demas la miraban con una gota en la frente. "¿Supermodelo?" Susurro Len.— ¡Lenny! ¿Acaso tu serias capaz de abandonar tu sueño para no alejarte del lado de tu hermana? — Rin se arrodillo frente a Len y tomo sus manos. Luego de mirarla durante un rato a los ojos Len se arrodillo junto a ella, y la abrazo. Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio.

— No. — Rin cayo en los brazos de Len con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Eres cruel, Lenny.

— Uff. Pensé que estaba apunto de presenciar una escena de incesto. — Kaito soltó un suspiro y paso el respaldo de su mano por su frente, secando el sudor que no tenia.

— ¡¿Que demonios estas diciendo?! — Len grito a Kaito, y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación intentando golpearlo.

— No tienes por que preocuparte Rinny. Yo nunca me alejare de tu lado. — Miku poso una mano en la cabeza de Rin. — Incluso si eso implica dejar mi sueño.

— Y cuando yo sea la cantante mas famosa, me asegurare de dedicarles algo de tiempo. — Dijo Meiko, mirando maliciosamente a Miku.

— ¡¿Que dices?! ¡YO voy a ser mucho mejor que tu! — Miku empezó a discutir con Meiko.

— P-pero dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado, Miku-chan. — susurro Rin. Miku la ignoro.

— Lo dudo. — contraataco Meiko.

—¿Porque no me escuchan? — pregunto Rin con lagrimitas en los ojos, mirando como Miku competía con Meiko y como Len seguía persiguiendo a Kaito por toda la habitación, tirando todo a su paso. Alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Que esta pasando aquí? — pregunto Luka entrando a la habitación. Detrás de ella estaban IA y Gakupo.

— ¡Luka-chan! — Rin se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga. — ¡¿Como esta el?! ¡¿Acaso se lastimo?! ¡¿ Su ropa se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Acaso me ODIA?! Oh dios mío! Estoy realmente arruinada!

— Tranquila, Rinny. No fue para nada grave. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es una tontería que siquiera te preocupes por algo. — Luka pellizco cariñosamente la mejilla de Rin.

— ¿Una tontería? — Pregunto Rin. Secando lo que le quedaba de lagrimas.

— Totalmente. ¿No es así, IA-san?

— Mm-hm.— IA asintió — Yuma no esta para nada molesto. Después de todo fue solo una caída. Aunque me mando a decirte que por favor tuvieras cuidado la próxima vez.

— ¿Yuma? Hm, ¡Esta será la ultima vez que me caiga! — dijo Rin con estrellas en sus ojos.

— ¿No crees que esta exagerando? — susurro Len.

— En cualquier caso. ¿Por que estabas tan preocupada por lo que pensara ese chico? — pregunto Kaito.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quien es? — Rin lo miro con una ceja levantada. Kaito negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Baka! Su padre es el director de Crypton. ¡Y no solo eso! — Meiko empezó a hacer gestos raros mientras hablaba. — Su familia también tiene gran influencia en muchas de las mejores compañías discográficas.

— ¿Y eso debería preocuparte? — Todos miraron a Kaito.

— ¿Kaito-san eres retrasado? — pregunto IA. Mirando de forma preocupada a Kaito.

— B-buena esa, IA. — dijo Rin entre carcajadas.

— ¿Rin-san? — IA miro confundida a Rin.

— Lo... ¿Lo decías en serio? — pregunto Rin. IA solo la miro mas confundida; Kaito se arrodillo frente a IA llorando. — Etto... Dejando eso de lado... ¿Donde esta el chico?

— ¿Yuma-san? Luego de cambiarse de ropa se fue. Dijo que necesitaba ir a hablar con alguien. — respondió Luka.

— ¿ _Yuma-san? ¿_ Lo llamas por su nombre? — Rin miro de forma atrevida a Luka.

— El me pidió que lo hiciera. — Luka escondió un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¡Rin, deja de incomodar a Luka con tus preguntas! — Kaito interrumpió a Rin.— A ella no le interesa para nada ese chico. ¡¿Verdad Luka-chan?! — Kaito se acerco a Luka abriendo y cerrando sus manos, con un hilo de saliva saliendo por su labio.

— ¡No eres mas que un pervertido! — Meiko paso un brazo por el cuello de Kaito intentando ahorcarlo.

— L-lo siento M-Meiko-chann— Se disculpo Kaito mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de Meiko. En su intento ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Meiko no lo soltó.

— Etto... ¿Meiko-san? — Luka se acerco con la intención de separarlos. Pero la campana la detuvo.

— ¡¿Ya es hora de la siguiente clase?! — grito Rin. — ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Miku! — Rin tomo la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espérenme! — grito Meiko Intentando alcanzarlas.

— Maldición. — susurro Len por lo bajo.

— Len-san. ¿Vamos? — pregunto Luka esperando a Len en la puerta.

— ¡Hai! — dijo Len, y salió lo mas rápido que pudo con Luka.

— ¡Gakupo! — llamo Kaito a su amigo. — Etto... IA-san ¿Vienes? — pregunto Kaito al ver que la chica solo se había quedado quieta al ver a sus demás compañeros salir.

— No me apetece correr hoy. Puedes adelantarte tu, Kaito-san — dijo IA bostezando.

— ¿Estas segura? — IA asintió — ¡Bien! Te espero en el salón de clases. — dijo Kaito saliendo de la habitación con Gakupo.

* * *

— ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos demasiado tarde! — exclamo Rin.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Sakine! — grito Miku.

— ¡EH! ¡¿Porque es MI culpa?! — Pregunto Meiko mirando con rabia a Miku.

— ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PELEAS! — Rin interrumpió a Miku antes de que esta le pudiera contestar a Meiko.— ¡LA PROFESORA NOS VA A MATAR!

Al dar la vuelta a un pasillo llegaron a su clase, y desafortunadamente la puerta estaba cerrada la profesora adentro.

— ¡Diablos! — exclamo Meiko en un susurro.

— ¿Quien va a tocar la puerta? — pregunto Rin.

— Definitivamente yo no. — Miku se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque tu no? — Meiko miro a Miku irritada.

— Aquí vamos... — suspiro Rin.

— ¿Debo darte razones? — Miku torcio los ojos.

— ¡Es algo que nos incumbe a las tres así que... SI!

— Pues simplemente no me apetece tocar la puerta — Dijo Miku entre dientes.

— ¿No te "apetece"? — Pregunto Meiko. Una vena se marcaba en su frente.

— Exactamente

— ¡Pues yo no pienso tocar la puerta por alguien cuya razón es que no le "apetece"

— Y-yo puedo tocar la puerta... — Rin intento para la pelea pero tanto Miku como Meiko la ignoraron.

— ¡No pienso tocar la maldita puerta! — grito Miku.

— MALDICIÓN. ¡Bien! Yo tocare la puerta. — grito Meiko. — Por lo menos seré mas madura que tu.

— ¿DISCULPA? — Miku se interpuso entre Meiko y la puerta.

— ¡¿Ahora no me vas a dejar pasar?!

— Etto... M-Miku... Meiko... — Rin fue ignorada olímpicamente por Miku y Meiko.

— ¡¿QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO?! — una voz aguda interrumpió en la conversación.

— ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! — gritaron Meiko y Miku a la vez.

— ¿Oh, enserio?

— T-tonarine-sensei n-nosotras... ¡KYA! — Rin fue interrumpida cuando Tonarine-sensei golpeo a Miku, lanzándola contra la pared.

— ¿Ahora si es de mi incumbencia? — pregunto Tonarine-sensei con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

— G-gomen

* * *

 **Hola :3 Si, actualice este capitulo extremadamente tarde U.U Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para actualizar mas seguido, pero la escuela me deja poco tiempo. Gomen ne.**

 **Y si alguien se pregunta por que use a Tonarine Sai en vez de a un Vocaloid (Tengo entendido que ella es un Fanloid)... No se :V Estaba buscando quien podría ser una profesora que lograse callar a Miku y Meiko y ¡BINGO! 1-Es pelirosa 2- Su nombre. No se, me pareció que encajaba favor denme su opinion de que les parece el que ponga algunos Fanloids en la historia, y si no les gusta y prefieren solo Vocaloid, digan a quienes les gustaría ver.  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ;)**

 **Un abrazo a _CarolTom-sama \\(^~^)/_ De verdad te agradezco por tu review, sirve de mucho :). Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y pues en cuanto a las parejas, voy a tomar bastante en cuenta tu opinión acerca de eso 7u7 La verdad es que me diste una buena idea para algunas escenas. Y pues al ser la única que has votado me base en algunas de tus parejas para organizar quien comparte clase con quien y cosas así. No te puedo garantizar que sean las parejas finales (si es que alguien mas vota) pero si que pondré algunos momentos de las parejas que te gustan *u* De nada :V **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama**


	7. ¿Donde esta IA?

_**¿Donde esta IA?**_

Miku, Meiko, Luka, Len y Rin caminaban en silencio a su siguiente clase, los tres últimos mirando a Miku de reojo.

— Emm... ¿Miku-chan? — Rin intento entablar una conversación con su mejor amiga, pero lo único que recibió de esta fue un intimidante mirada.

Len fue el que rompió el silencio.

— No puedo creer que hayan echo alo así. — dijo indiferente.

— Cállate — dijo Miku mirando al lado contrario. — Todo fue culpa de Meiko.

— ¿Disculpa? Fuiste tu la que empezó todo el problema. — Meiko se cruzo de brazos. — Además no es mi culpa que Tonarine-sensei...

— ¡¿PORQUE ME GOLPEO A MI Y NO A TI?! — Grito Miku señalando su mejilla que estaba roja.

—Por favor tranquilízate Miku-chan... —Luka fue interrumpida por Meiko.

—¡QUIZÁS QUISO ARREGLAR TU CARA! — Grito Meiko, ya algo molesta por la actitud de Miku.

— ¿DIS-CUL-PA? —Miku levanto su mano en forma de puño de manera amenazante. Pero antes de que la situación se pusiera peor, Kaito los interrumpió.

— ¡LEN! ¿DONDE ESTAS? — preguntaba el peliazul a mitad del pasillo, mirando de lado a lado como idiota.

—¡Kaito! — Lo llamo Len.

— ¡Eh! Ahí estas. ¿Donde te habías metido? — Kaito miro a Len con desaprobación, pero este solo le ignoro.

— ¿ _Donde esta el paquete?_ —pregunto Len.

— ¡Justo aquí! — dijo Kaito de forma animada, moviéndose a un lado. Detrás de el se encontraba IA. —¡Entrega del paquete completa! — Kaito empezó a hacer poses de ninja.

— ¿ _Paquete?_ Yo no veo ningún paquete. —Meiko empezó a mirar a Kaito y Len buscando el dichoso paquete.

—Yo tampoco. — Dijo Rin a su lado.

— ¡Oh, mis queridas niñas! — Kaito se puso en medio de Rin y Meiko, y paso un brazo por el hombro de cada una. Luego acaricio las mejillas de ambas como si fueran niñas pequeñas —Todavía son tan inocentes... ¿De verdad les gustaria ver el _paquete?_ ¡Ugh! — Kaito recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de ambas chicas.

— ¡Que desagradable! — murmuro Meiko.

—Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Nosotros no les hemos hablado sobre las _entregas_ ni nada de eso, cierto? — Pregunto Len a Rin, ella negó con la cabeza.

— Lenny, dime que no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice Kaito. —Rin miro con miedo a su hermano.— Porque si es así. Que sepas que no tengo ningun interés en verlo.

— No tiene ninguna relación con eso. — Negó rápidamente Len.

— Entonces te escucho. ¿Que es el _paquete_?

— ¡Bien! Yo les explicare. —Kaito se levanto de golpe y empujo a Len a un lado, haciendo que este cayera sobre Rin. — Verán, no se si lo hayan notado pero IA-san es MUY despistada. —Kaito continuo ignorando las miradas de muerte de Len por haberlo empujado y de Rin por haber tocado a su hermano. —Y los primeros días no llegaba a clase puntualmente...

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas una vez la encontré en el baño 30 minutos después de que empezara la clase de Hiyama-sensei. Dijo que se habia perdido buscando el salón de clases... — Dijo Luka con una mano en su barbilla.

— ¡Exactamente! Por lo que Len y yo acordamos que la íbamos a ayudar a llegar a sus clases, pero tomaría mucho tiempo llevarla a cada uno de sus salones. por lo que al yo tener la cuarta y sexta hora con IA, la traería sana y salva para que Len la llevase a su quinta hora y luego me la entregase para la sexta hora. — Explico Kaito, haciendo caras y gestos raros durante la explicación.

— Así que el " _paquete"_ es IA... — Dijo Rin disgustada.

— Esa explicación fue mas larga de lo necesario. —Dijo Miku con una gota en su frente.

— Kaito nunca a sido bueno expresándose. — Apunto Meiko, y Miku asintió.

— ¿Que significa eso? — Pregunto Kaito, mirándolas con los ojos entre cerrados.

— Kaito-san. Len-san... — Luka toco el hombro de Kaito y Len.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto Len.

— Hablando sobre IA-san... ¿Donde esta?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a donde hace un segundo se encontraba la pequeña chica. No había nadie allí.

* * *

— ¿Lograron encontrarla? — Pregunto Gakupo a Kaito, quien estaba sentado detrás suyo.

— No lo sé. Len fue a buscarla con Rin. — Respondió Kaito.

— ¿Fue buena idea dejar que solo ellos dos la buscaran? —Pregunto Luka preocupada. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Gakupo.

— ¿Por que esa cara, Luka-chan? —Pregunto Kaito, dando una pequeña sonrisa. — De seguro se encontraba cerca de donde estábamos, ya la habrán encontrado. — Dijo Kaito con confianza.

— ¡BASTA DE CONVERSACIÓN! —grito la profesora.

— ¿Esa no es la misma profesora que tienen Miku, Meiko y Rin a la cuarta hora? — Pregunto Luka en el oído de Gakupo, quien de inmediato se puso rígido y totalmente sonrojado.

— E-eso creo. — Dijo Gakupo ubicándose lo mas lejos posible de Luka y cubriendo su rostro con un libro.

— Fue ella la que golpeo a Miku. — Dijo Kaito con una risita.

— ¡TU! ¡EL CHICO DE PELO MORADO! — grito Tonarine-sensei señalando a Gakupo y acercándose a el.

— ¡¿H-Hai?! — Gakupo se señalo a si mismo, intimidado por la profesora y avergonzado por la cercania de esta.

— No, tu no. ¡TU! — Tonarine-sensei aparto a Gakupo a un lado, y sobre la mesa de el y Luka, se inclino hacia Kaito.— Tu. ¿Eres amigo de esa maldita niña de pelo azul verdad?

— ¿Q-que? — Pregunto Kaito con una gota en su frente. "Es cabello de Kaito-san es azul no morado..." susurro Luka, pero Tonarine-sensei la ignoro.

— ¿Sabes quien es, no? Hat-su-ne. —Deletreo Tonarine-sensei.

— Etto...

— Avísale que la estoy vigilando — Tonarine-senpai hablo lentamente y sin esperar respuesta de Kaito prosiguió con la clase.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? — Pregunto Kaito sobresaltado. Pero Tonarine-sensei ya le había dado la espalda. —¿Que demonios le hizo Miku? — Susurro Kaito.

* * *

Rin miraba por todos lados, revisando en cada pequeña esquina. Len a su lado solo pasaba la mirada por el lugar impacientemente. Las clases ya habian empezado hace 10 minutos.

— ¡Lenny, mira! — Rin llamo la atención de su hermano.

— ¿Que? ¿La encontraste? — Pregunto Len, pero para su disgusto su hermana estaba revisando su celular. — ¡Rin deja de perder el tiempo! Tenemos que encontrar a IA.

— ¡¿Recuerdas la nueva montaña rusa en la que estaban trabajando desde hace varios años?! — Rin ignoro a su hermano. — ¡Su proyecto se ha adelantado y se estrenara dentro en unos meses! — Rin tenia estrellas en sus ojos y un hilo de saliva cayendo por su boca.

— No me importa — Dijo Len dándole la espalda a su hermana y comenzando a caminar.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera un minuto! — Rin corrió hacia su hermano, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo una chica apareció de la nada y choco contra ella.

— ¡Rin! — Len volvió hacia donde estaba su hermana.

— ¡Gomen ne! — Exclamo la chica, sobando su cabeza.

— T-tranquila — Dijo Rin con una sonrisa. Por un momento su atención quedo en el cabello de la recién llegada. Era de un color verde bastante llamativo.

— Fui demasiado descuidada — La chica de cabello verde se levanto rápidamente y después de ayudar a Rin, salio corriendo.

— ¡Hey! — Rin intento llamar su atención, pero la chica ya había salido de la habitación.

— ¿Que demonios fue eso? — Dijo Len con una gota en su cabeza.

— No lo se

* * *

— ¡¿NO LA ENCONTRASTE?! —Grito/pregunto Kaito.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada del edificio, ya había terminado la quinta hora de clases y estaba por empezar la sexta.

— No. Rin y yo buscamos por toda la escuela. — respondió Len intentando parecer calmado, pero fracasando.

— ¿Deberíamos hablar con algún profesor? — Meiko miro a Kaito preocupada.

— No creo que sea necesario. Gakupo y yo la buscaremos durante esta hora de clase. — Kaito puso una en el hombro de Meiko.

— ¿Van a saltar la clase? — Pregunto Rin.

— ¡Mm-hm! — Respondió Kaito con una sonrisa.

— P-pero yo tengo un examen la siguiente hora de clase... — susurro Gakupo. Kaito lo ignoro.

— ¡Bien! Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. — Kaito saco una lupa de Dios sabe donde y tomando por el brazo a Gakupo salio corriendo fuera del edificio. —¡Esto es pan comido! ¡La encontraremos en cuestión de minutos!

— ¡ESPERA! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE SIN DECIRLE AL PROFESOR PORQUE VAS A FALTAR! —Grito Meiko. Kaito fingio no haber escuchado nada. — Me ha ignorado... — susurro Meiko.

— Rin. ¿Podrías ir a excusar a Kaito y Gakupo con sus profesores? — pregunto Len a su hermana.

— ¡Hai hai!— Dijo Rin alegremente. — ¡Vamos Miku-chan! — Rin tomo a Miku por el brazo y se fue corriendo con ella por la direccion contraria a la que salio Kaito.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por que debo ir yo también? — Pregunto Miku. No hubo respuesta.

— Puede que no se lleven bien pero... Rin y Kaito son muy parecidos entre si. — Dijo Luka con una calida sonrisa.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! — El grito de Rin y Kaito se escucho a lo lejos.

— ¿Me han escuchado? — Pregunto Luka confundida. Len y Meiko se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

— ¡KYA! ¡NO SE ENCUENTRA POR NINGÚN LADO! ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS HACER?!— Grito Kaito en panico luego de cinco minutos de búsqueda sin ningún resultado.

— Kaito relájate. Todavía no hemos buscado mucho. — Dijo Gakupo con una ceja levantada.

— P-pe-pero — Tartamudeo Kaito con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Kaito-san? — Una voz suave femenina los interrumpió.

— ¡L-Lu-Luka-sa-sa...— Gakupo se puso rojo.

— ¿Están bien? —Pregunto Luka mirándolos preocupada.

— S-si. Kaito solo estaba... Etto...— Gakupo dejo de hablar al ver que toda la atención de Luka estaba en el.

— ¿Que haces aquí? — pregunto Kaito.

— Pensé que seria buena idea ayudarlos...

— N-no es necesario... —Intento decir Gakupo, pero Kaito lo interrumpió.

—¡Arigatou! —Grito Kaito y se lanzo con los brazos abiertos a Luka. Pero cierta chica de cabello castaño lo intercepto con una patada. —Veo que no estas sola, Meiko-chan vino también. —Dijo Kaito sin aliento en el el piso, mirando con una sonrisa a Luka. En su rotro se encontraba tallada la palabra "Traición"

— ¿Porque suenas decepcionado de que yo también este aquí? —pregunto Meiko mirando de forma amenazante a Kaito quien se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

— C-creo que yo iré buscando por mi cuenta. — Dijo Gakupo, y pensando que nadie lo habia escuchado empezo a irse.

—¡Espera un momento Gakupo-san! —Dijo Luka. — Iré contigo. —Al segundo de escuchar eso Gakupo empezo a tartamudear e intentar hacer excusas. — ¿No seria mejor ir en pareja? Así seria mas rapido y facil buscar a IA-san...

— ¡¿PAREJA?! —Exclamo Gakupo sin aire.

— Si vamos a ir en parejas YO quiero ir con Luka-chan — Kaito se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a a Luka. — ¿Vamos a ir juntos, nee? —Un hilo de saliva cayo por su labio.

— ¡NI LOCA TE DEJARÍA UN MINUTO A SOLAS CON LUKA-SAN! — Exclamo Meiko.

— Entonces... ¿Quieres que vayamos _nosotros dos?_ — Kaito se giro a ver a Meiko con estrellas en los ojos y mas saliva cayendo por su boca. Escalofríos corrieron por la espalda de Meiko.

Luka dirigió su mirada a Gakupo quien estaba hablando solo inventando escusas de porque no podía ir con nadie en busca de IA.— Si lo deseas Sakine-san, podríamos ir nosotras juntas y Kaito-san con Gakupo-san...

— ¿QUE? —Grito Kaito, saliendo por un momento de sus fantasías.

— Me parece una buena idea. —Dijo Meiko y empezó a irse con Luka detrás de ella.

— ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO! ¡LUKA-CHAN NO TE VAYAS! — Grito Kaito tirándose al suelo dramáticamente con lagrimas en sus ojos. Gakupo suspiró.

* * *

 **¡TA-DAA! Séptimo capitulo completo :P. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Si, lo subí bastante tarde... Pero al fin y al cabo ya esta aquí :D  
**

 **SPOILER: Dentro de poco empezare a meter mas personajes y avanzar un poco la historia. ¿Esto se considera spoiler? ¿no? Pues hay una chica de cabello verde, a saber quien sera :V...  
**

 **Gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Atte: AyanoGray-sama**


End file.
